percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase
NOTE: '''This story has been adopted by [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']]. Anything written after Chapter 3 was written by him. '''7/17/2012' Prologue "How much longer?" Phobos complained to his father. Ares grunted to tell him to shut up. Deimos sighed, also impatient. "We're waiting one more minute and then we're leaving," Ares replied after five more minutes, "and if she has any problems with that, I'll tell her it was your idea. Then she can mutilate you beyond recognition." The clock that hung in Ares' temple ticked by, and no sign of the said woman. The minute had passed. Ares sighed. "Get in the car." Phobos and Deimos grinned, then fought over who got shot gun. "I get shot gun! I called it!" Phobos whined, sounding like an eight-year-old. "Too bad. Dad likes me better, so I get to sit up front," Deimos argued, sounding like the older brother, which he was. "No! Dad likes me better!" "Dad hates both of you, so shut up and get up front, Deimos. I can't take your brother's whining," Ares said, shutting them both up. Deimos sat in front with a triumphant grin. Phobos sat behind his brother's seat, pouting. Deimos, wanting to make the best of it, reclined his seat, practically crushing Phobos. "Dad! Deimos is- Ow!" Phobos whined as Deimos smacked him. "I will put both of you in the trunk if you don't shut up!" That shut them up immediately, since the trunk was where Ares kept all his weapons.... and his work out clothes. Oh, the horrors of his sweaty socks. Deimos put his seat back to normal, and Ares flew his Chariot out, in the form of a tricked out black 2010 Ford Mustang. Five minutes later, as Ares and the boys were gods know where, the said woman walked into the garage of the Intrepid Military Museum. It was empty, except for the usual clutter Ares left around. She growled. "I know who did this... Phobos, Eris does not forgive, and Eris certainly does not forget. Prepare for revenge in it's fullest." Eris turned on her heel and walked out, devising plans of awful torture in her twisted mind. A smile came to her lips. That was a smile that drove fear into the hearts of the most brave and strong heroes. Good luck, Phobos, she thought. You'll need it. Chapter One March 19, 2006 It was a bright, clear, sunny morning. I hated it. Is that wrong? A child of Persephone is suppossed to like spring and plants, right? Well, I'm more of the Underworld part of Persephone. My name is Alice, by the way. Alice Xylander. It was just an ordinary day at camp. Rather boring, actually. I was ignoring my schedule as usual, because I was suppossed to be canoeing... but water and I don't have a great relationship. Anyway, so I was heading off to sit around in the forest until the next period, when a loud, piercing scream rang through the camp. It sounded like a little girl screaming. I ran for the hill, hiding in the shade of the trees, with my sword slung over my back as always. I reached the top of the hill and looked down to see who was there. A satyr, who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, was attacking a gianormous wasp with a tree branch. The wasp was about the size of a Chevy Malibu, with stingers like tree branches. A girl who looked about ten or eleven was behind the monster, bringing down an extremely sharp-looking stick down on the wasp's hindquarters. Poor thing. Wood wasn't going to kill a monster of that caliber. The girl stabbed the wasp with the stick. It snapped in half, and the wasp turned around, angrier than before. "Here goes nothing," I muttered. I charged in silently, nudged the satyr out of the way and stabbed the wasp in the back when it was facing the girl. A poof of gold dust was all that was left of it. The girl wore a shocked expression. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and bright red eyes. Those red eyes were eerie, to say the least. "W-whoa. How did you do that?" she demanded. I smirked. "This way, if you want to learn, that is," I said, leading the way up the hill. She has an amused smile, and paused, as if considering it for a second. "Outta my way, goat boy!" She pushed the satyr out of the way, and walked right behind me. "Hey!" the satyr hollered. He righted his Yankees cap and his Young and Reckless tee, and walked behind us without another word. "I'm Alyssa," the girl said. I nodded. "I'm Alice," I replied. "Daughter of Persephone. I'm sure you'll get claimed soon, so you can find out who your godly parent is." Alyssa nodded. "I'm eleven. How old are you?" she asked. "Thirteen." She nodded again. We then reached the top of the hill, looking over the entire camp. "This looks lame," she said to no one in particular. I grinned, a thing I have not done in quite a while. "Lame?!" the satyr hollered. "It's not lame! This is where you'll learn skills you'll need for the rest of your life!" Alyssa rolled her eyes. "It was just my opinion. Chill." I continued to grin. This could be a good friendship, I thought. Very good, indeed. Chapter Two "And stay away from those three, over there," a satyr warned a young new camper. A little girl- about nine or ten. "They're nothing but trouble." "And you're a buzz kill, Señor Cabra!" one of the three shouted, grinning mischeviously, after overhearing the guide's warning to the girl. She was about fifteen, with dark brown, almost black, hair falling to her shoulders, the bangs clipped back. Her eyes were a demon-like red. She was wearing black acid-wash skinny jeans, a black tee that read "Would You Like Some Sarcasm With That?" in white lettering, and red Converse high-tops. "Who's she?" the little girl asked in a timid, quiet voice. "And who're the others?" The other two girls, one bigger than the girl with red eyes, one smaller, were still sitting next to the red eyed girl. The bigger girl was seventeen, with long, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a flower print tank top with a blue cardigan, jean shorts and flip flops. The smaller girl looked about thirteen, but was fifteen, had shoulder length brown hair, black eyes, and she was wearing a black lace dress with a hot pink belt at the waist, and black heel-booties. "That's Alyssa Merit, daughter of Phobos. The small one is Daria Monroe, otherwise known as Dare, the daughter of Erebus. And the other one there is Alice Xylander, daughter of Persephone. And all of these young ladies are suppossed to be canoeing." "Oh, you know I have a problem with water, Wally," Alice muttered. Dare looked bored as ever, but a shadow figure behind her had its hands on its hips, shaking its head at "Wally." "Wally" sighed. The little girl looked up at him in confusion. "I thought you said your name was Kyle! Wally, you lied to me!" The older girls looked at each other and burst out laughing till they couldn't breathe and their eyes were watering. Kyle/Wally/Mr. Goat/The Satyr sighed. "I didn't lie to you," he said, "they just never bothered to learn my name correctly." "Are you still here, Vinny? Scrat! We're trying to ditch class in peace here!" Alyssa hollered. Vinny/Kyle/Wally/Mr- Oh, forget this- The satyr hmph-ed and walked away, the little girl in tow. She turned around to see the three other girls talking again. "Can you believe the nerve of that goat?" Dare asked. "Yeah," Alice replied, "he's a judgemental jerk!" "Wanna throw is mattress in the lake?" Alyssa proposed, sounding bored, but still smirking. "You bet!" The two other girls said at the same time. "Jynx, you owe me a soda!" they yelled together, again. "ONE,TWO,THREE,FOUR,FIVE,SIX,SEVEN,EIGHT,NINE,TEN!" They screamed. "If I buy you both sodas, will you shut up?!" Alyssa hollered. The two grinned and nodded, happy with this deal. A flow of campers came from the various buildings, going to their next classes. "Ooh," Alyssa sang, happily. "I have Close Combat next! I've been sharpening my teeth all week for this.." Alice smiled, amused at her friend's antics. "You're ridiculous.. and I have to go to forging now. So, I'll see you later to chuck that mattress." She grinned, waved, and walked slowly to her next class. Dare nodded, waved to Alyssa, and walked to her next class- Ancient Greek. Alyssa sat alone on the grass for a minute, then got up and walked to the arena, stretching all the way. She walked in, a few minutes late. No one really cared, her being late so often. Except the instructor. "Miss Merit," he said. Urgh, she thought. What was his name again? Billy, Jim, Carol.. Carol? Let's go with that. "Sorry, Carol. I still get to work my magic, right?" He looked at me with a WTF look. "Carol? My name isn't Carol, Alyssa. It's Sam.. And yes, you get to fight. In fact, it's your turn now." "Awesome!" she exclaimed, ignoring her faux pas. She climbed right into the ring, weaponless. "Who's my victim?" "A new girl," Sam replied. "Erica Rory." "A new girl?" she whined. "Now I have to go easy on her..." "Don't worry about it," a tall girl said, walking into the ring weaponless, also. She was tan, and had long, black hair, falling to her back. Her eyes were a steel-grey, and she was wearing jeans, black sneakers and a Camp tee. Alyssa looked up at Erica, and tried not to be intimidated. She grinned, not showing any fear, but extremely sharp teeth. "Aaaand- GO!" Sam yelled. Alyssa immediately tacked Erica, football style. She went down hard. Alyssa bit into her arm like a wild animal. Erica pushed Alyssa off, holes in her skin starting to ooze blood- but not red blood, gold blood. Ichor. Erica was not a human. Alyssa didn't notice. She faked a tackle going to her stomach again, but fell at the last minute and rolled into her legs like a bowling ball. Erica fell, and Alyssa pinned her down. Erica, being larger in size, tried to push her off, kicking and scrambling. Alyssa quickly bit down on Erica's arm again as hard as she could, not showing any signs of letting go. "Stop! Done! Finish! Alyssa, off! NOW!" Sam hollered, after Alyssa not letting go. She reluctantly unclenched her teeth, and got off of Erica. Erica stood up immediately, glaring with all her might at Alyssa. Golden Ichor flowed from her wounds on her arm. Everyone gasped. Alyssa wiped Ichor from her teeth. Erica slowly changed, her wounds closing, and her jeans, sneakers and tee change to a gold-colored toga and golden sandals. Her black hair went up in a bun. Her eyes changed to a golden color. There was a tattoo on the back of her neck. An apple, with "KALLISTI" written in it. "Oh, my gods," Alyssa muttered. Erica- or rather, Eris, glared. "You will pay!" she shrieked. "I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth until you pay! I swear it! You will always regret this, daughter of Phobos!" A swirl of black clouds surrounded her with flashes of lightning in them. She disappeared with a flash of golden light, as everyone looked away as to not be killed by her divine form. "You are so dead," Sam said. "You'd best report to the Big House immediately." Chapter Three Alyssa walked to the Big House, stomach churning. She'd never been in this much trouble before. I mean, I've done lots of bad stuff, but never anything this bad.... and it wasn't even intentional, she thought. "Figures," she muttered. She stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the Big House porch. She sighed, and took one creaky step up. Mr. D looked at her from the other side of the porch, with an exapserated sigh. "What did you do now?" he asked, irritated. Alyssa didn't know how to say it. "Well... I, um... in training, this new girl was there and I kinda bit her, and she turned out to be Eris and now she's royaly pissed off..." Mr. D looked at her in shock. "You...... you what?!" "Tell me about it," she replied, as casual as ever. Mr. D sighed again and gestured for her to come closer. She walked next to him, and stopped when she was about a foot away. Mr. D gestured her to come closer still. "Now kid," he said, when she was very close to him. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret....." He paused, then, then whispered into her ear, "You're screwed." MORE LATA, ALLIGATAS! Category:Adventure Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Rebc29 Category:Darkcloud1111